


能跟您换kuji吗

by sakiiiii



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakiiiii/pseuds/sakiiiii
Summary: 热乎的 想都没想就写系列 国际男团顶流x素人追星人 已交往“我想用羽生结弦跟您换一下……”
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	能跟您换kuji吗

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑产物 部分来源于生活 剩下就是我想看（什么

（是这样 部分来源于现实生活 剩下就是我好想看这个梗）  
国际男团柚x素人追星天 已交往 ooc 勿上升 随便写两句就好了 全部非连续都独立

1.  
“初次见面打扰了，感谢您的阅读，是这样的，本次一番赏我想用羽生结弦跟您换一下周知方，请问您还愿意吗？”  
金博洋熟练地敲下这句话，发送，祈祷对方不要不安，坐等已读回复。  
娘的，这回怎么又是羽生，真的就是本命魔咒吧。  
看半天对方没有任何回复，金博洋选择放弃等待，去搜索栏输入关键词，浏览了市价后，开了链接。  
【羽生结弦 一番赏set 换周知方 换不到可直出 8888¥*】  
【既购入不可】

（*¥：指日元）

2.  
还是挺奇妙的，明明他是个方担，但基本次次都是羽生手。虽然50发里肯定能抽到周知方，但是比起羽生结弦还是远远不够。  
他这个人吧，说欧，实在是欧到爆了。但本人完全不这么认为，自称“皮肤最白的非洲土著”。是这样，他抽到过20/10000的成员语音message——羽生结弦的；抽到过金签小卡——羽生结弦的；抽到过无数现在早成海景房的稀有谷——全是羽生结弦的。  
羽生结弦，羽生结弦，你妹的羽生结弦。

3.  
作为当今最流行的国际化男团，ICY可是火遍全球各地。成员有日本人韩国人美籍华裔哈萨克斯坦人俄罗斯人。公司本质是日本出来的，所以平时的周边物料一个都不少，cafe kuji全球都开。羽生结弦作为C位兼队长那可谓是星星中的北极星顶流中的顶流。没有人能不喜欢没有黑料全能ace（金：我觉得他vocal不行）颜值在线业务能力一级的樱花男子，并且成功送他登上谷圈最烫的男人top1。  
但是他谈恋爱！他身为爱豆他谈恋爱！！！金博洋在心底嚎。你们都不知道他谈恋爱了吧！！哈哈！！！  
哦，他还有话说。  
周知方哥哥爱你！！冲鸭你是最棒的！！！

4.  
上次挂的8888一番赏set有很多人戳，但没有一个跟他换周知方。  
更有很多粉丝表示：  
【非常抱歉，虽然很令人心动，但是您的价格太过于美丽了，我会有些不安，希望不会是倒卖，所以还是算了】  
然后就被拉黑了。金博洋又被拉黑了。  
可恶，方粉什么时候才能站起来！！  
羽生结弦，你妹的羽生结弦！！

5.  
其实金博洋有对象了。他知道羽生结弦谈恋爱，不是因为他是干娱乐圈狗仔那行，而是因为羽生结弦在跟他谈恋爱。  
想不到吧，没想到吧，惊不惊喜意不意外。  
但是金博洋表示他真的不是牛推，小周世最可，他才不要推表面知书达理人畜无害实际在家里因为周知方周边过多并经常性回血他本人谷子而天天吃醋的幼稚臭男人。

6.  
其实羽生结弦慢慢不怎么醋了，这点金博洋其实知道。  
他现在已经可以做到面对对周知方大喊哥哥爱你小周你最棒惹的金博洋不动声色，甚至可以给他倒杯温水叫他润润嗓子。

7.  
周知方其实很无辜的，他作为团里末子，一开始觉得是不是被队长针对了搞得很怕他，但慢慢发现队长其实很憨诶。  
冷脸那么久，对他爱答不理，原来不是我惹他不高兴了呀！  
周知方这么想着，在照片上签名的手又快活了点。  
早说嘛牛哥，想让我帮忙签名我没意见的呀。你粉丝那么多，我签一个你又不会掉一个粉UU  
（羽生结弦：比掉粉令人难受万倍。）

8.  
但是作为羽生结弦正牌圈外男友，金博洋其实真的有用心了。  
比如每次即使抽到再多的羽生，他都会留一个收起来。  
但是就留一个，多一个都不留。  
铁打的羽生诚1党。*

（*诚1:诚信吃（食量）1个绝不多吃）

9.  
羽生结弦曾经问过他，你想要我们的周边可以跟我说，我完全可以帮你带啊，多少都可以哦。  
金博洋说，不，你不懂，追星的快乐就是自己亲手花钱亲手拆拆乐。  
羽生结弦不太懂，但也无所谓了，男朋友高兴就行，反正自己的卡都给他了。  
（金博洋：我可没刷你的卡喔！我自己挣钱的！略！）

10.  
又出新的一番赏了，你们日本人怎么那么喜欢搞这种随机的，他奶奶的。  
这一次不出意外的，金博洋抽了官网上限的每人50，有29个都是羽生结弦。  
羽生结弦，你妹的，羽生结弦。  
是不是因为他是我男朋友的缘故啊，我怕不是个羽生雷达吧。  
不要啊，我想要方方，让我吃一口方方吧………

11.  
“初次见面打扰了，感谢您的阅读，是这样的，本次一番赏我想用羽生结弦跟您换一下周知方，请问您还愿意吗？”  
发送，回头，男友竟在我身后。  
“天天……”  
“哎呀别生气别生气，你这不是就在我跟前儿吗能摸着能亲着的是吧唔唔你干………”  
……………


End file.
